


Batter Up

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [38]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: Marvin can be a little shit when he doesn't have a stick up his ass.





	Batter Up

**Author's Note:**

> Humor??? On my profile??? It’s more likely than you think.

Marvin watched Chase with faint interest, eyes tracking his movements across the kitchen. It was a quiet day, Schneep being in his office working, Jackie sleeping off his latest injuries from patrol, and Jamie off practicing the piano in the basement. Marvin had been sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, translating some old spell book he’d bought at an antique store when Chase came in and started rifling through cabinets. His concentration broken and being too lazy to move, the magician resigned himself to being unable to work. Instead of working, he perched on the edge of the kitchen counter, elbow on his knee and chin in his hand.

“What are you doing anyway?”

Chase yanked out a pan and shut the cabinet with his foot. “Gonna bake.”

That caught Marvin’s attention, the man perking up visibly. “What? Why?”

“Cuz I’m bored and my kids are coming over tomorrow,” he replied, rummaging through the fridge for ingredients.

“Can I have some?”

Chase hummed loudly. “I dunno man… you wouldn’t share your candy with me yesterday.”

“But Chase,” Marvin whined petulantly. “I gave you some of my candy before that!”

“Hmmm… too bad, pal. No brownies for you.”

He gasped, scandalized such a thing would come out of his brother’s mouth. “You’re making brownies and I don’t get any!? Not fair!”

“Life’s not fair, Marv. Get over it or give me something in return.”

“Bastard.”

Chase laughed. “You’re really not helping your case.”

Marvin groaned loudly, “Fine, fine… Can I please have a brownie when you’re done?”

“You gonna give me anything?”

“Uhhh…” the magician racked his brain for a moment, pursing his lips before: “My undying love and affection?”

Chase turned to face Marvin, mock hurt plastered on his face. “I thought I already had that?”

Marvin pulled on his best poker face and asked, “Are you sure about that?”

Chase pulled out a wooden spoon from a drawer and pointed it at Marvin. “Listen here, you lil shit.”

“How are you supposed to listen when you’re talking?” The wooden spoon was chucked across the room and smacked into Marvin’s mask. “Ow, fucking—”

Chase rolled his eyes. “Oh, hush, it didn’t hurt that bad, drama queen. Fuck off and let me bake.”

Marvin sulked, hunched over with his arms across his chest. He watched Chase in silence for a few minutes. After he was done mixing the batter and when he made the fatal mistake of turning his back to the bowl, Marvin let his magic spark to life, thin trickles surrounding the mixing spoon and coalescing together to bring the utensil to him. Chase turned and froze at the sight of Marvin holding the spoon.

“Marvin… give it back,” Chase said warily, hands up and inching forward.

The magician grinned and promptly licked it.

“God fucking—”

Marvin flicked his wrist and sent the bowl full of batter lurching forward and spilling all over Chase’s shirt, chocolate liquid running down his basketball jersey and pooling on his tennis shoes. He was silent for a moment, hands thrown up and eyes wide in shock.

“MARV, I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!”

Marvin hurled the now clean spoon at Chase and snapped his fingers, disappearing into a puff of white smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to the first note: "I held my breath expecting something bad...and now I’m smiling!" Thanks Jellybean.


End file.
